A variety of games are played with racquets, including tennis, racquetball, and squash. In some cases, particularly in racquetball, the racquet includes a safety cord, tether, or lacer (also known as a wrist cord, tether, or lacer) that secures the racquet to the user's wrist in order to prevent possible injury that could be caused by the users losing their grip on the racquet. Moreover, the rules of racquetball typically require use of a safety cord.
Individuals who play racquetball occasionally have a need to replace the safety cord on the racquet, as it may come out of the handle, wear out or be replaced for personal preference. Replacing the safety cord entails attempting to thread a safety cord, which is frequently a braided structure, through various types of narrow openings formed within the butt or end of a racquetball handle. While various racquets have differently sized and shaped openings to accommodate a safety cord, they are all generally small and narrow. In many cases, the narrow opening includes first and second apertures on either side of a pin or rod, used to secure the safety cord, which extends across the narrow opening.
In many cases, people may use scissors, a straightened paper clip, tweezers or pliers to attempt to push the safety cord sufficiently far through a first side of the opening such that they can pull the safety cord through the second side of the opening. Unfortunately, this technique is time consuming, can damage the safety cord, and is often simply ineffective.